Seuls au monde
by Hibiscus Mavros
Summary: L'histoire prend place durant le film, après qu'Akane ait suivi Kogami au camp des rebelles, loin du système Sybille, du Psycho-Pass…


**Seuls au monde  
**  
Fanfiction écrite par Andromeda Hibiscus Mavros  
_www .hananokaze .org_

Rating / Classement [+18]

_Publié pour la première fois le __25 février 2016_

_Chapitre unique_

_Crédits : __Le contexte et les personnages sont ceux de Psycho-Pass, et plus particulièrement le film, qui sont la propriété du studio IG, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour ce récit._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Etait-il possible d'être hors du regard de Sybille ?

Akane avait fini son verre en rêvassant. Sa boisson, une sorte d'alcool fruitée locale, était presque chaude et fadasse à cause des glaçons qui y avait fondu.  
Shinya, enfin Kogami-san comme elle disait, l'avait laissée seule, lui disant d'aller vite se coucher avant d'être « rapatriée » vers Shambala Float…

« Rapatriée »… Pour être en sécurité, avait-il ajouté… Akane soupira en tapant son front contre son verre vide. Cette capitale lui avait semblé le pire endroit au monde… Ces colliers qui pouvaient tuer à tout moment leurs porteurs tout ça pour un état de stress, quelle atrocité…  
Sybille n'avait donc aucune limite ?

Akane avait imaginé ce que ce serait de porter cela, rien que l'idée lui faisait peur ! Alors comme un individu normal arrivait-il à garder un Pyscho-Pass claire avec une telle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête…  
Même avec sa teinte toujours si claire, turquoise comme les océans tropicaux qu'elle voyait au travers de ses écrans, elle se demandait si elle aurait résisté…

Depuis trois ans qu'elle savait la vérité sur Sybille, elle se savait observée en permanence. Son bel appartement de fonction, récompense du bureau pour son travail officiellement, cadeau de Sybille pour son silence et sa coopération, comme un bout de viande fraîche pour un chien, était sans doute rempli de dispositifs de surveillance…  
D'ailleurs, Akane n'arrivait guère qu'à y dormir, elle n'y recevait jamais personne, même pas ses parents, pourtant curieux. Trop peur que quelque chose qui déplaise à Sybille s'y passe et que ses proches soient impliqués.

Au final, à quoi se résumait la vie d'Akane ? Du travail, surtout… Parfois voir sa dernière amie restante… Dire que celle-ci allait se marier « grâce » à Sybille, pfff…  
Après avoir entendu cette histoire, la jeune inspectrice se demandait quand, par souci de la conformer au système, Sybille lui chercherait un mari… Jamais serait le mieux…

Akane, petite fille sage et obéissante comme les aiment les parents japonais n'avait jamais vraiment pensé sentiments.  
Oh, elle avait bien offert quelques boîtes de chocolats à la Saint-Valentin à quelques garçons au lycée. Une fois, elle avait reçu, lors du White Day, une jolie broche en forme de fleurs… Leur histoire avait duré jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire suivante, quelques baisers, des sorties au cinéma, puis, il avait préféré sortir avec ses copains.  
Il lui avait dit qu'elle était « ennuyeuse », « ne pensait qu'aux cours »…

Ironie du sort, elle l'avait croisé il y a quelques mois. Il était détenu dans le centre du professeur, son psycho-pass était vert forêt, devenu très nerveux après avoir échoué son examen final du lycée, ceci avait entraîné cela…

Il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais la lumière du jour, surtout à taper contre la vitre de sa cellule dès que quelque chose avait du retard… Les éléments indisciplinés n'avaient non seulement aucune chance de guérison, mais, en plus, ils ne seraient jamais sélectionnés pour être exécuteur, c'était une bonne chose !

Akane regarda autour d'elle et réalisa l'incroyable : dans ce vieux temple indonésien, il n'y avait pas de scanner, pas de couverture de Sybille, seule la mémoire de son bracelet lui gardait une sorte de lien à son monde.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller observer à la fenêtre. Bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis plus d'une heure, il y avait encore pas mal d'activité.  
Les sentinelles faisaient leurs rondes en discutant, certains habitants pendaient leurs lessives, d'autres jouaient aux cartes…

La jeune inspectrice trouvait cette ambiance surréaliste, tellement loin de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu…

Et puis, le cadre, ces temples, elle les avait vu dans les pages de livres virtuelles, sur des lithographies, là, elle touchait les fines sculptures usées par le temps, c'était tellement beau…

Soudain, elle pensait aux diverses merveilles du monde dont elle avait entendu parler, même si, volontairement, il en était peu question dans les cours ou dans les livres, par souci d'éviter la curiosité de voyager à l'étranger, ce que Sybille interdisait aux citoyens ordinaires pour les « protéger ».

Là, le vase clos était brisé !

Sybille n'avait pas son oeil. Et, pour s'en conforter, Akane enleva son bracelet et le posa sur la table.

La curiosité était née… Malgré les avertissements de Kogami, elle voulu explorer un peu plus le monument qui lui servait de maison le temps d'une nuit… Jamais une telle occasion ne se représenterait !

Pendant un long moment, elle parcourut les couloirs, les terrasses, prenant toutefois le soin de se cacher dès qu'elle entendait des pas ou une voix…  
Parvenue au sommet du temple, elle admira la vue, la forêt avançait librement dans les ruines, les lumières s'éteignaient peu à peu et le silence se faisait…

Une tape dans le dos.

— Kogami-san

Ces mots sortirent comme un réflexe tellement le geste était typique, même quand il était loin, elle avait eu l'impression de le sentir.

— Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas sortir, non ? Lâcha le jeune homme avec un rictus amusé, comme il s'attendait à ce que son invitée ait désobéi à ses consignes.  
— Je ne suis pas une petite fille, je fais ce que je veux et j'ai fait attention, personne ne m'a remarquée !

Kogami eut un petit rire narquois, Akane répondit par une moue boudeuse.

— Oui, c'est ça… Sauf moi, ça fait précisément une heure et vingt-sept minutes que je te suis à la trace !

Vexée, l'inspectrice lui tourna le dos.

— Tu sais, reprit Shinya, si je t'ai dis ça, c'est dans ton intérêt ! Ici, tu ne connais pas les usages, on n'est pas sous le regard de Sybille ! Cela dit, je comprends ton envie de profiter de l'occasion… Etre libre… Enfin… Alors, je t'ai discrètement surveillée !

Akane n'en rajouta pas… Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien. Sur ce coup, Kogami avait encore parfaitement raison, encore « l'instinct » !

L'instinct…

Cet élément propre à l'homme et que Sybille avait occulté…

L'envie d'être libre n'était pas finalement instinctive… Soudainement, Akane comprenait Kogami, pourquoi il avait fuit le Japon…

Alors, elle se retourna vers lui, il la fixait de ses yeux bleus, un bleu si rare au Japon, surtout maintenant que le pays refusait tout étranger.

Ce bleu était sombre et profond… Peut-être à l'image du psycho-pass de celui dont il était le regard…

Ils étaient là, à se fixer mutuellement, mais ce n'était pas comme ils faisaient d'habitude, ils ne se jaugeaient pas l'un l'autre… C'était différent…

Soudain, une brise fraîche venue de la mer se fit ressentir, Akane trembla, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Alors qu'elle avait naturellement pris ses épaules dans ses mains et baisser la tête pour se réchauffer, Kogami la prit dans ses bras.

Sur le coup, elle eu un mouvement de recul, mais l'étreinte était chaude, rassurante, protectrice…

— Je crois que tu devrais rentrer, tu as vraiment besoin de repos ! Dit-il sans la lâcher.

Sans un mot, Akane leva la tête vers lui, il la regardait… d'une façon… qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

Et sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, son coeur battait plus fort…

Doucement, Kogami l'incita à quitter la terrasse, silencieusement, il la raccompagna dans les allées aux murs si bien ornés se tenant juste derrière elle.  
Sa chaleur ne la lâchait pas.

Une fois dans le petit appartement, elle s'avança vers son petit lit tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour enlever ses chaussures quand, à nouveau, il a pris dans ses bras.

— Tu es sure que tu n'as pas envie d'être libre…

Akane n'avait aucune réponse à donner. La question, elle ne se l'était jamais posée auparavant…

Lui prenant les épaules, il la força à se tourner vers lui.

— Et si, juste un instant, tu faisais comme si ?  
— Comment ça ? Bredouilla-t-elle, déconcertée.  
— Simple, ferme les yeux !

Fermez les yeux ? Juste ça ? Pourquoi ça ? Où voulait-il en venir ?

— Arrête de te poser des questions, essaie ! Dit-il pour couper son interminable réflexion.

Alors, elle ferma ses yeux marrons aux reflets ambrés.

La différence ? Elle se sentait attentive à chaque bruit, à chaque sensation…

Mais quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle sentit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds…

Elle aurait dû le repousser, le frapper, lui assenez un « Kogami-san » furieux…

Elle aurait dû…

Elle ne le fit pas…

Elle rouvrit les yeux vers lui, ce regard bleu, elle se sentait plonger dedans.

Elle ne réfléchit pas et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse encore.

Dans cette nuit, loin de Sybille, ils étaient seuls au monde…

D'un geste assuré, Shinya commença à faire glisser les mains les longs du buste d'Akane, il partit du cou si fin pour suivre les courbes tout aussi minces. A travers le tissu, Akane sentait ses doigts comme une délicieuse brûlure.  
Comme une adolescente timide, elle frissonnait. Elle n'était jamais allée aussi loin. De toute façon, au Japon, on s'occupait de ses études et de son travail avant de s'occuper des sentiments. Si le test clef échouait, toute une vie était gâchée, alors, autant laisser le reste pour après…

Et puis, il y avait ce travail si prenant… Bien sûr, parfois, Akane s'était évadée dans des romans à l'eau de rose, mais c'était vide, si ennuyeux…  
En fait, Akane n'aimait pas lire. Les gros livres philosophiques que lui recommandait le professeur pour perfectionner sa connaissance du profilage lui pesaient déjà assez… Le reste l'ennuyait, alors elle dormait…  
Elle travaillait, elle mangeait, se lavait, dormait…

C'était si… vide…

Et là, tout se bousculait, elle vivait vraiment, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie…

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à tout, Shinya lui murmura l'oreille :

— Je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais une haleine de tabac…  
— Kogami-san, je…  
— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, mon nom, c'est Shinya…

Akane n'avait rien à ajouter. Il arriva sa taille et se saisit de son t-shirt qu'il souleva doucement. Elle le laissa faire…  
Quand elle se trouva juste avec sa petite brassière, elle détourna le regard, elle savait pertinemment que ses joues étaient rouges.  
Bêtement, elle croyait que Kogami allait se moquer d'elle, mais au lieu de cela, il la souleva délicatement du sol pour l'allonger sur le lit.  
Assis sur le bord, il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, l'embrassa à nouveau, lui caressa le visage, chaque parcelle de peau découverte, elle tressaillait.

De la même manière que le t-shirt, le pantalon finit à terre, enlevé lentement. Kogami effleura les jambes menus d'Akane, qui sursautait tout en gardant les yeux bien clos, comme pour garder un sérieux, bien étrange en un tel moment.

— Hey ! Dit-il d'une intonation tendre qu'elle découvrait aussi. Regarde-moi !

Akane soupira et fit l'effort d'entrouvrir les yeux, et, à nouveau, elle se noya dans le bleu de ses yeux… C'était comme si elle entrait dans son esprit… Peut-être que l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait atteint son psycho-pass, compris qui il était réellement…

— Tu vas bien ? Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas…  
— Kogami-san…  
— Shinya, je t'ai dit !  
— Shinya… Ferme-là…

Instinctivement, Akane saisit le jeune par le cou pour l'embrasser et se tractant sur lui, elle s'assit et commença à laisser ses mains errer. Il était si fort, si musclé… Loin des bureaucrates ventripotents qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien…

Là, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle souleva son t-shirt noir. Sentant qu'elle avait amorcé le mouvement, Shinya enleva d'une traite le bout de tissu noir et le jeta.  
Akane avait la respiration saccadée, alors il la serra simplement dans ses bras, fort, mais tendrement. C'était si agréable, si doux, l'inspectrice savoura cette sensation nouvelle.

Toujours avec autant de précautions, l'ancien exécuteur défie la brassière de la jeune femme. Elle avait une petite poitrine, mais cela allait bien avec sa silhouette si fine.  
Il la trouvait alors plus fragile qu'avant, on aurait dit une brindille qui allait se briser au premier choc. Pourtant, cette supposée brindille l'avait mis au sol quelques heures auparavant…  
Les filles, Shinya en connaissait un rayon, ils savaient ce qui leur plaisait… sauf à Shion… Il l'avait jamais tenté le coup, il savait bien qu'elle préférait les femmes, surtout Yayoi, même si elle aurait couché avec une grande partie des exécuteurs du bureau, et même certains inspecteurs, prétendait la rumeur…

Au diable toutes ces histoires, pour Shinya, Akane n'était pas une femme comme les autres. Dès leur première rencontre, quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit…  
Un lien existait… Aucun nom possible pour le qualifier… A part peut-être une attirance, une attraction irrésistible…

Irrésistible, surtout à ce moment précis…

Son flair ne le trompait pas, elle était novice dans ce domaine, même si elle affichait une extraordinaire assurance vu la situation.

Alors, même si quelques précautions s'imposaient, il allait se laisser aller à ses envies et la combler.

Après quelques doucement lentes minutes de déshabillage, l'un et l'autre se trouvèrent nus. Il était allongé au-dessus d'elle, toujours à laisser vagabonder ses mains, elle le caressait timidement…  
Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre… Toujours ce bleu profond qui noyait l'esprit d'Akane…

Le temps de l'apprivoisement était terminé. Assuré, Kogami se redressa et commença à embrasser le corps si fin, si blanc de celle qui comptait le plus pour lui… Celle qui lui avait redonné foi en l'humanité, en la vie…  
Celle qu'il aim…

Peut-être…

Sous ses lèvres, ce fut d'abord, la carotide, la vie qui pulsait, qu'il sentit, puis la chair si transparente de épaules, du plexus, et ces petits seins, ronds, doux, fermes, dont il taquina la pointe de ses lèvres.  
Impossible de se retenir, Akane en gémissait de plaisir…

Alors, comme ça, l'inspectrice se laissait aller… il allait alors encore davantage en profiter…

Après avoir suivi la ligne des muscles de l'abdomen, il aventura sa bouche sur l'intimité de la jeune femme, prenant soin de lui tenir, doucement mais fermement les jambes.  
Comme il s'y attendait, elle voulu donner un coup de pieds réflexe, mais se relâcha vite grâce à la suave caresse linguale…

C'était si bon, un nuage de coton enveloppait Akane, les frissons étaient délicieux… Se laisser aller, oui, c'était laisser son corps être libre.

L'esprit avait déjà vacillé, il sombrait davantage dans le bleu profond des yeux de Shinya qui lui restait dans la tête même les paupières closes.  
Cet homme, Akane, elle se disait… non, ce n'était pas possible… C'était un criminel latent…

Mais dans cet endroit…

Plus rien ne comptait… Là, à ce moment précis, tout ce qui avait de valeur, c'était qu'elle le voulait, elle le désirait aussi bien du fond de sa chair que de son cœur…

Tandis qu'elle laissa son esprit oublier les chiffres, une sensation, une vague intense de plaisir commença à la submerger. Avec sa bouche sur son intimité, il la torturait de la façon la plus savoureuse qui soit.  
Chaque coup de langue, un frisson plus fort et soudain, elle se crispa dans un soupir roque, c'était si bon… Elle se laissa retombée, essoufflé, comme après une poursuite.

Shinya souriait, il était heureux de la voir ainsi, offerte, abandonnée, à lui…

Un court moment, il se contenta de juste la caresser, la laissant reprendre son souffle en s'allongeant contre son flanc.  
Akane finit par rouvrir les yeux et le regarda, rouge de confusion, mais souriante.

D'une main légèrement hasardeuse, elle lui caressera le visage.

— Koga… Shinya…  
— Ne dis rien s'il te plaît… Lui répondit-il. Ne dis rien…

La bouche se tue et la petite main commença alors à découvrir plus en détail l'homme, jusqu'à arriver à sa virilité. Premier contact hésitant, elle le sentait, il la voulait vraiment… si fort…

Etait-ce parce que c'était une femme, juste une femme ou parce qu'elle était elle, Akane Tsunemori ?

Peu importait la réponse, elle avait envie de la torturer elle-aussi, laissant glisser sa main de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

Etonné d'une telle audace, Shinya se laissa cependant faire avec ravir. Akane savait l'étonner à chaque instant…  
Lui aussi soupira alors de plaisir, elle était habile pour une novice…

Et puis, c'était elle…

A force, la chaleur lui brûlait le ventre comme si son sang était devenu de la lave.

Impossible de se retenir davantage ! Il se redressa, surprenant Akane et se remit au-dessus d'elle. Pas besoin de mot, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait, alors quand il commença à écarter ses jambes, elle se laissa faire fixant ses yeux bleus qui ne la lâchaient pas…

Un premier coup de bassin doux, juste pour s'immiscer, pour cette fierté qu'apprécie tant les hommes d'être le premier, puis un autre, pour quelques gouttes de sang sur un drap, comme trophée d'une victoire…

Non là, ce n'était pas le cas, c'était sincère… De l'amour… Non, peut-être quelque chose qui y ressemblait, mais bien plus fort…

D'abord, lents, les déhanchés devinrent plus forts. Akane avait à peine ressentie une petite sensation de tiraillement, elle était tellement bien que si douleur il y avait eu, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Là, elle commençait à onduler son corps pour suivre le rythme de son amant, c'était si bon…

Les respirations devenaient saccadées, les chaires moites s'entrechoquaient, les soupirs se faisaient plus forts, les baisers plus langoureux…

Et toujours, ce lien par le regard… Bleu profond, encore et toujours…

Maintenant, c'était la plus belle couleur du monde pour Akane.

Les minutes s'écoulaient, la jeune femme avait resserré ses bras autour du dos si musclé de Shinya, elle avait envie de crier, mais là, se retenait, elle voulait que ça reste leur moment à eux, que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit !

Pas par honte, pas par peur, juste parce qu'Akane voulait, pour la première fois de sa vie garder quelque chose à l'abri du reste du monde.

Ce qui se passait, personne ne le saurait, même pas Sybille, surtout pas Sybille…

Ce serait juste entre elle et Shinya…

A nouveau, les étranges frissons de tout à l'heure la parcoururent tandis que les mouvements devenaient plus anarchiques trahissant la fatigue de Shinya après une journée si éprouvante. Même lui avait des limites, Akane aussi voyait ses forces se dissoudre dans cette étreinte torride…

Et puis, alors qu'elle se sentait à nouveau partir loin, elle enserra encore plus fort de ses bras fins Kogami. Encore quelques coups, forts, intenses et, à nouveau, le frisson, mais encore plus fort…

La jeune femme ouvrit grand la bouche pour respirer, mais Shinya en profita pour l'embrasser avidement tandis qu'il s'écroulait sur elle, épuisé, en sueur, mais au combien comblé.

A nouveau leurs yeux se croisèrent, encore ce bleu.

Souriant d'une façon qu'elle trouva magnifique, Kogami pris la petite couverture et se rallongea contre Akane, prenant soin de la recouvrir car elle frissonnait de froid après ce moment si particulier.

Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire, elle aussi…

Ils restèrent silencieux…

Akane se blottit contre Shinya et le regarda, perdant encore et toujours ses yeux dans les siens… Cette nuit avait changé sa façon de voir les choses, mais elle savait que sa mission n'était pas terminée…

Cependant, là, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, elle allait oublier son monde et rêver au bleu profond de ses yeux à lui…

Alors, c'était ça la liberté ?


End file.
